One More Day
by Phoray
Summary: Kagome fears IY's disspappearance despite finally having him with her


Kagome always had this feeling that Inu Yasha wouldn't be there when she got home. No matter how many times he assured her that he didn't want to return to the fuedal era. no matter how many times he promised to stay with her, his chosen, the love of his life. All she did was hold him tighter.

It was just an uneasy feeling, a tightness in her chest. But as one year went by and then two, she forced it away and it came with less frequency and severity. By now, everything was a comfortable routine. She went to her office secretarial job at seven and he slept in. His slim form only covered by a blanket around his hips, long black hair all over the place.

Gazing back at him before leaving the apartment and heading out the door, that feeling hit her. Almost choking on it, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Inu Yasha shifted on the bed, moving onto his right side, facing her. Kagome fixed his face in her sight, in her mind's eye. Calmed by his presense and warm with the love she held for him, she placed her hand on the knob and left.

Her usual note lay on the kitchen counter, along with the grocery list, His turn to pick them up.

"Inu Yasha. 

Love you with all my heart. 

Be back by 5:30 

Ja ne,

Kagome 

Work was unusually heavy and she had to write up a speechfor Mr. Yanimoto. The buzzer rang, signaling lunch. Ravenous, she nevertheless spell checked the speech before laying it in the outbox. Running downstairs, she headed straight across the lobby towards the vending machines. Just a little snack, then back to ---

The intro music of the afternoon news, blaring from the TV, broke into her thoughts.

"this just in! In and Out Grcery held up by one man at gunpoint! The man is reported to be the millionaire, Mr. Konoka, who lost it all recently to scandal! Just moments ago, Mr. Konoka announced he was holding hostages..." 

Kagome's heart clenched, all thoughts of food vanishing. She didn't remember how she left, runing, out of the lobby and to her car door. her hands shook as she puched the key in. As she screechedout of the parking lot, almost hitting several people, she turned the dial on the radio. 

"Police are negotiating the release of the hostages at this time. I am here with a witness, who was just outside when he heard shouts and screams from within. He says he knows a few of the hostages in there."

"Sir, could you please tell us and the worried families at home, who you know for sure is within?" 

"Yes. My next door neighbor, Mrs. haruka from apt. 3b. And a strange young man, long black hair... Odd name, but it seems to have left me..."

"Well, thank you for---" Faint popping noises in the background caused Kagome to slam the gas, as the newsman's shouts rang in her ears.

"Shots have been fired! Shots have been fired! Polise run in to see what has happened." 

Traffic around the block forced her to stop the car. Not waiting for it to clear, Kagome left her car behind, still running, as she desperately pushed thru the crowds 

"Back! Back! Someone shouted, as the crowds pushed ever inward to get a better look. Someone in her way. But she had caught sight of the ambulance and of a gurney being wheeled into it. Ducking underneath those barring arms, and ignoring the shouts behind her, she dashed forward. She had to reach that gurney, had to know--- 

Blood soaked the sheet that had been pulled over the body. It got on her hand, still warm and wet against her skin, when she grabbed a fistful of the sheet. A sucking noise as it stuck to the skin and blood below. 

Her eyes searched for the face, for the violet eyes she knew and loved so much. 

"Ma'am, you need to step away. Unless your a relation?" he looked her up and down in question. Kagome stared ahead, her knees going weak. Sinking down on them, she had her answer.

"Ma'am?Are you alright?" 

Warms arms wrapped around her from behind, lifting her back to her feet. A familiar breath on her neck, and a squeeze as the arms tightened to bring her closer, brought her out of the shocked relief she had been in. 

Turning around, she pulled Inu Yasha closer to her, nuzzing her face into the crook of his shoulder, and ear pressed against his chest. His heart beating filled her spirit with calm. 

"Yes... I'm more than alright." She said into Inu Yasha's shirt. 

The paramedics moved on, cops walked aorund them. The crowd slowly dispersed after Mr. Konoka's body was taken away. 

"Inu Yasha..." She murmured into his chest.

"Kagome..." He said, his hand moving up to stroke her hair.

Safe. he was safe.

He would be there when she got home for one more day.


End file.
